


Castiel the Uninvited Guest

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's angry about this, F/M, Female Reader, Humor, Impala Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, idk how to tag this one, isn't much to tag, meh?, mid-case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: In the middle of a seemingly normal ghost murder case, no leads as to who, Sam decides to break the ice with you. Only you make the first move. Then something surprising shows up and changes the whole plan.(This summary is terrible, I apologize.)





	Castiel the Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk man, I found this in one of my computer files that I had started and never finished. It wasn't a reader insert at first, cause I really don't care to write/read them. But thought I should give it a try. First time doing this, so I hope it's alright.
> 
> The dress I had in mind for the female reader to wear was this [one](https://www.rosewholesale.com/cheapest/floral-tulle-midi-sleeveless-vintage-1866806.html) .

You’re in the back of the Impala, you guys had just finished the first part of the case. The three of you had attended, “crashed” a party to talk to some people and sneak around the place where 2 deaths had occurred. You had finished up and found nothing. Disgruntled you all piled in the car and were on the way back to the house you were squatting in. It was way out in the country, like  _ miles _ of road and forest. Dean was tired and was actually driving carefully. One, because it’s a dirt road and he doesn’t want to do any damage to his Baby; and two, doesn’t want to hit any deer that decide to sprint across the road. Sam kept looking back at you every five minutes or so, he seemed to contemplate whether or not to say something to you and decided against himself to say anything. You put my hand on the handle to roll the window a crack and feel the cool breeze of this beautiful night in July. You hear Sam huff out a breath and crawl to the back of the car, nearly smacking his brother in the face with his feet.

“Watch it Sam!” Dean shouts flinging his arm up as his brother disappears to the back with you.

“Sorry.” Sam mutters. You look at him perplexed. “Hi.” He smiles at you.

“Hi?” You knit your brows.

“Lovely night out.” He undoes his tie a little and folds his hands on his lap.

“Yea, I suppose it is.” You chuckle, looking out the window to your left. Gazing up at the stars, they’re so bright out here in the middle of nowhere. You were starting to feel chilly, so you rolled the window back up.

“I didn’t mention before, but uh, you looked- look nice tonight.” He’s nervous. You turn back to him just as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“Thanks, it’s vintage.” You smile. “Sam, why are you so nervous?”

“Uh, I dunno.” He ruffles his chestnut hair and clears his throat.

“Oh come on. You don’t think I haven’t noticed. Especially tonight.” You cross your arms, look at him and laugh.

“I-I uh, hmmph.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle in the front. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing.” Dean shakes his head, still laughing.

“Even your own brother knew. That’s awesome.” You laugh with Dean. You take a deep breath in and gaze into his hazel eyes. “Sam, the look in your eyes when you saw me talking to those rich fancy boys. That predatory stare, the way your jaw clenched.” You bite your lower lip and scan his face. He shifts where he sits. Without even thinking, you get up and straddle him.

“W-wha-what are you doing?” Sam questions, stuttering.

You lean into his ear. “To be honest, I only talked to them to make you jealous. Because I knew how you felt about me.” Biting his earlobe. Earning a groan from his throat. “And the best part about my outfit.” You lean in closer and whisper. “I’m not wearing panties.” You can feel him growing under you. Looking back into his eyes, you wink at him.

“Is that so?” He raises a brow and shares a cocky grin. His hands find your sides and yours find his face. You bring his face close to yours and lock your lips together for the first time. Your hands roam from his face and trail down his chest and palm him through his dress pants. He groans deep in his throat.

“Guys what the fuck are you doing back there?” Dean shouts.

“M’nothing.” You release from Sam quickly to respond and plant your lips firmly back on his. In the midst of what you and Sam were doing, you heard a flutter.

“Hello Dean, where’s Sam?” It was Castiel. Dean clears his throat and you assume he gestured towards you guys. You hear someone shift in the front seat. “Oh.”

“Mmhmm.” You smile on Sam’s mouth. You break the kiss and open his pants and grab onto his hard cock. He groans kind of loudly.

“Dammit guys! Not in fucking here!” Dean exclaims.

“What is so wrong with what they are doing?” Cas asks. You stroke the cock in your hands and shush Sam with your free hand. Positioning yourself to sink onto him.

“They’re doin’ it in  _ my _ Baby!! That’s what’s wrong!” You whimper when you bottom out on Sam. His head is back and panting. Sam’s grip on your hips tightens and loosens at random. The feel of his large cock filling you up is better than anything you have felt in a very long time.

“Oh Dean, you know you like it.” You playfully say to him between a moan. You sit up slightly and drop back down, biting down a loud moan that started to form in your throat. Sam moved one of his hands to his mouth to stifle his.

“That’s not the point.” Dean states. You start to bounce slowly in his lap. You hear the seat behind you shift and you’re pretty sure Cas was staring at you and Sam. You turn your head with your mouth open, hooded eyes, still making rhythmic bounces, and just look at Cas. He has this look on his face and his cheeks turn pink. He turns back around with his hand over his mouth.

“Hey Dean.” Cas tries to whisper, but you could still hear him. You lean back into Sam and remove his hand, placing your lips there.

“What Cas?” Dean sounds agitated.

“The-there’s a problem.” Cas seems embarrassed.

“You did look in the back seat, right?” Dean sarcastically asks.

“I did yes. But that’s not the problem I’m talking about. It’s about, me.” You hear Cas scoot closer to Dean. “My, pants, they feel, hmm tight I want to say.”

“Oh no Cas. Seriously? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Dean hits the steering wheel. You roll your hips and create a faster pace than before. Sam and you moan into each other’s mouths. “You got a boner?”

“Dean what do I do?” Cas sounds worried.

“*Sighing loud* You need to find some way to release. Sex or masturbation. You know what those things are?” Dean asks.

“Of course, I’m not an idiot.” You hear Cas turn around again. “I want to do what they’re doing.”

“With a lady, or guy no judgement, somewhere else that's not in my car.” Dean instructs.

“I need to get rid of this now.”

“Oh god (Y/N)!” Sam groaned. You continue bouncing and go in for a deep kiss. Suddenly something feels different about Sam. He feels shorter, a little scrawnier, fuller lips and there’s something bigger inside of you. You release from the kiss and knit your brows in confusion.

“Cas?! Where’s-“ You shout, turning to the front and see Sam looking confused.

“Sam! Put that away!” Dean shouts shielding his eyes with his hand. Sam puts himself away, embarrassed. You turn back to the angel under you, you try to get off of his lap only to have him thrust into you, hard.

“Holy shit!” You cry out and your eyes roll to the back of your head.

“Dammit Cas! I said not in here!” Dean shouts, and you can feel the car going a little faster.

“Sorry Dean.” Cas grunts shoving another deep thrust. “You said I needed to get some release.” Your hands grip the angel’s shoulders, nails digging into the trenchcoat. Your hair bouncing as he continues to thrust into you.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oH  _ FUCK! _ ” You choke off the moan threatening to escape as you came on Castiel’s cock.

“Cas, I’m being completely fucking serious, stop! Wait until we get in the house and you can finish!” Dean turns the car sharply as it goes down another long stretch of a dirt road. Castiel doesn’t register Dean’s voice, only focusing on the task he has set as a priority.

“But Dean, this feels so good! I can’t stop.” Castiel’s hands tighten their grip, the polyester of the dress making a scratchy texture sound when moved against itself and Cas’ coat. His dick slipping in and out of your dripping post orgasm cunt. Never faltering in speed. Without thinking, you lean down and catch the celestial beings lips.

You release your mouth and lean back to rest your elbows on the backrest of the front seat. Whines leaving your throat. Sam turns around and starts kissing your neck. His hands roaming down the front of your body, lifting up the hem of the dress and playing with your clit. A moan you intended to let out at his touch.

Castiel’s hips began to move faster and his groans becoming louder.

“Oh god! Fuck Cas!” You moan as another orgasm wrecked through you. Clenching around Castiel’s dick, urging him to cum inside you. Sam bites down on your neck as Castiel held you down on his lap as he coated your insides with his cum. Groaning even after his spent cock gave a valiant spurt when you intentionally clenched on him.

You lift off of Castiel and kneel beside him, bending down and cleaning his softening cock with your tongue.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Sam says watching you suck in the soft member and pulling off with a pop.

“Everything’s done, great, dandy! Everybody calm the fuck down until we get to the house! For the love of classic rock!” Dean says sternly. You look at Castiel’s face and give him an innocent smile. He smiles back at you and disappears. “I’m just dropping you two off and I’m going to the bar to drink away all of what happened.” He turns on the designated driveway of the abandoned house and stops the car, waiting for the both of you to leave.

As soon as the doors were shut he peeled out back onto the countryside road.

“Either he was actually pissed, or he was jealous.” You say to Sam.

“More than likely pissed.” Sam sighs and grabs your arm. “C’mon let’s get inside before the bugs get to us.”

“Right.” You respond and follow.

“And maybe we could finish what we started.” Sam winks at you when he turns to face you after shutting the front door. You both grin as he crowds your space, locking lips with you.


End file.
